Opening Up
by Xenogamer
Summary: A one-shot about Alvis at the end of the game. I thought about ho he would feel after all that happened. Spoilers included, finish the game first!


***This is set after the game's ending, so finishing the game would make this story make sense. **

***I really don't know what happened to Alvis after the game finished, so whether or not he returns. I'm making this up.**

Opening Up

Shulk sits with his arm around Fiora, happier than he had been for a while. The water laps their feet as they sit peacefully on the beach outside Colony 9. Only a few months ago, the world was at stake, leaving little opportunity to spend time together like this. They sit for a few hours until Fiora jumps up out of nowhere, fast now she has her body back. Shulk looks up at her in alarm.

"Fiora, what is it?"

"Oh, I'm just going to the Commercial District, Shulk! Nothing to worry about!" Her eyes glisten in a mischievous way. She is up to something, but Shulk didn't seem to notice. She leans in closer to Shulk's face, embarrassing him. "In fact, I have a surprise for you, tonight!" She turns on the spot, and runs to Colony 9, leaving Shulk alone.

Shulk just sighs, not in frustration, but in relief. Up until recently, he wasn't even sure she would ever turn back to normal, physically and mentally. Her rashness remains unchanged, which pleases him. He watches the sea for a while, before looking up at Colony 9. His home. That's what it was, when Dickson brought him here...he turns away in sadness, lost in thought, until he notices a silhouette standing, watching him from a cliff. He jumps back, startled, until it begins to speak.

"May I join you, Shulk?"

That voice. Soft, hitting every letter. Shulk recognised this voice. It can't be...he shakes his head and turns back to the sea. _I must be imagining it. I thought he had gone..._

He places his head in his hands. The dreams and nightmares alike insisted on staying with him, even when all the events that had happened felt like a century ago. He hears footsteps approaching him, and turns, glad to see Fiora back. Perhaps she will talk about this plan of hers. The silhouette looks familiar. But, as it comes closer, it's clear.

_That's not Fiora..._

"You are not imagining me, Shulk."

He appears behind Shulk. His silver hair glistens in the sunlight, which illuminates his equally silver eyes. He wears the same seacle clothing as always. Shulk rubs his eyes in disbelief.

"Alvis!"

Alvis sits next to Shulk, his face free of emotion. Something is up. Just why did Alvis reappear here? The two sit in awkward silence, nothing like the carefree attitude Shulk had taken with Fiora. Hours must have passed, before Alvis finally turns to Shulk.

"I suppose you are wondering what I am doing here, are you not?"

"Well...yes, I do. Didn't you...disappear after I recreated this world? I thought that was the last time I was ever going to see you."

A new emotion passes across Alvis' face. Sadness. Now Shulk is worried. Alvis rarely shows any emotion, especially negative emotions. He did laugh at Valak Mountain, and took on a look of shock after Shulk had asked him questions at Makna Forest. But sadness...

"I am not needed anywhere. I have nowhere to go. Do not let this concern you...Shulk?"

Alvis begins to think he had done the wrong thing, coming here and telling Shulk. He is worried, all right. Just why would a homs be concerned about s computer which destroyed the world? The nature of homs...Alvis could not understand them. And now, Shulk asks a question, an unusual one in a low tone.

"Do you miss serving people? Or...Klaus? Do you miss him? He did activate you, after all."

Alvis now takes on the same look he did in Makna Forest. Shulk certainly knows how to surprise him with his choice of questions. He hesitates, eyes wide, before giving a small nod. It makes no sense to him, missing Klaus, but what had he to lose, telling Shulk? He had placed his trust in him in the past, and Shulk did the same.

"Yes, perhaps I do."

Shulk does not act surprised. He knows only too well what it is like to miss someone you care about who did not deserve it. Remembering that 'old fossil' caused tears to glisten in Shulk's eyes. Alvis staggers, not knowing what to say. Only when Shulk's wavering voice forms words does he understand.

"Dickson was like a father to me. He raised me, cared for me...and now he's gone. I had to kill him, I had no choice. But sometimes I just wish...we didn't have to keep fighting in the first place. Dickson would carry on as my father," Shulk turns to meet Alvis' eyes, "and Klaus could stop fighting Meyneth. Then we could all stay together, in harmony. I never even had the opportunity to cry for him. Not in front of my friends, not when I had to carry on and defeat Zanza..."

Alvis looks around. Reyn and the others are in Colony 9. All the residents are indoors today. There is no-one but he to disturb Shulk. Maybe it is strange, a computer feeling all these emotions, but Alvis makes a decision. "Perhaps I should allow you to do so, Shulk. You are right. Peace between the ones we care for is wished by all of us. But, try and think about this. When you finish...crying, remember you have others who care for you, also. You are fortunate to have this love, Shulk. Treasure it; you deserve it, after all." He then gets up, ready to leave.

"Wait, Alvis! You can stay here. People care about you, too. You deserve to stay; you're the one who granted my wish over Zanza's. Please!"

"...I have your permission?" Alvis stops, considering Shulk's offer. He has nowhere else to go. He has the support of the others. Maybe the world will have a use for him. And, maybe even, someone he can call friend. He sits back down, now relaxed. The life of a computer is dull, and places you below everyone else. But now, Alvis is free. Free at last.


End file.
